Счастливого Рождества,Белла!
by GoodEnough7
Summary: Действие происходит после Затмения. Свадьба Эдварда и Беллы должна состояться зимой, а перед этим Эдвард решил устроить для Беллы лучшее Рождество в ее жизни и исполнить все ее желания… Перевод


«Joyeux Noël Bella»

«Счастливого Рождества, Белла!»

- _Напомни мне, почему я согласился, чтобы ты так рисковала? – _спросил у меня Эдвард уже который раз за день.

Даже когда он был раздражен, его голос околдовывал меня, заставляя забыть обо всем. Он вздохнул, в то время как человек за стойкой протягивал ему две пары обуви и жетон. Он последовал за мной до скамейки, протянул мне мою пару и взглянул мне в глаза.

_- Потому что ты любишь меня и хочешь, чтобы я была счастлива? – _предположила я с улыбкой.

Но я видела его взгляд, он был действительно обеспокоен, и это было одновременно очаровательно и раздражающе. Неловко, конечно, но у меня были ситуации и похуже.

Я, молча, надела обувь, намеренно игнорируя его неодобрительный взгляд. Я зашнуровала и застегнула ботинки, встала на ноги, но сразу почувствовала, что теряю равновесие. Я ухватилась за Эдварда, ожидая какой-нибудь насмешки, но ее не последовало. Когда наши глаза встретились, он бросил на меня один из своих суровых взглядов, выдающих его тайну. Он уже был убежден, что это плохая идея, и я должна была признать его правоту? Давай, Белла, будь взрослой!

- _Извини_ – пробормотала я, опустив глаза вниз, но он взял мое лицо в свои руки.

Выражение его лица смягчилось, а глаза снова приобрели янтарный блеск. Я ненавидела, когда его глаза темнели из-за гнева. К жажде моей крови я уже привыкла, это меня не пугало. Но видеть, как его глаза темнеют, когда он сердит на меня, было выше моих сил.

Его прохладная рука на моей щеке, привела меня в порядок. Он улыбнулся мне, и я забыла обо всем.

- _Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Белла_ – прошептал он, прислоняясь своим лбом к моему – _Ты не можешь сердиться на меня за это. Я ненавижу знать, что ты в опасности. А у тебя, скажем так, есть дар – если не пристрастие – впутываться в самые рискованные и опасные ситуации._

- _Я уверена, будет весело!_ – уверила я, прижавшись к нему.

Я посмотрела ему в глаза, и увидела блеск в его взгляде, который заставил меня улыбнуться. Чем больше времени проходило, тем легче он поддавался мне, по крайней мере, в моих желаниях. Всех, кроме одного…

Он взял мое лицо в свои руки и прикоснулся губами к моим. Я никогда не привыкну к этому, так же как и мое сердце, ритм которого сразу же ускорился.

Я почувствовала, что Эдвард улыбается; он тоже услышал мое сердцебиение, и это ужасно смущало. Он не может читать мои мысли, но догадывается обо всех моих чувствах и желаниях.

Я целовала его нежно и осторожно, не провоцируя: я научилась сдерживать свои желания, ценой огромных усилий, но они были необходимы из-за нашего безмолвного соглашения. Пока я была "благоразумна", он мне позволял быть ближе к нему, а на данный момент этого было достаточно.

Я обвила руками его шею, и медленно прижалось к нему своим телом. Я почувствовала, что он напрягся, отстранился на секунду, но затем расслабился и положил свои руки на мою талию. Я теснее прижалась к нему, сознательно используя свой шанс. Он прервал наш поцелуй.

- _Белла…Ты так совсем не дорожишь своей жизнью, раз постоянно подвергаешь ее риску?_ – спросил у меня Эдвард хриплым голосом, и я задалась вопросом, какая его сущность желает меня больше.

- _Я уже говорила об этом, я не боюсь тебя_ – ответила я, дразня, и он улыбнулся мне в ответ.

Я знаю, что он подумал о том дне, когда я первый раз была у него дома. Тогда я сказала ему тоже самое, а он бросился на меня, пытаясь доказать обратное. Если бы только Элис не прервала нас…

- _Очень хорошо, тогда давай посмотрим, на что ты способна на коньках…_

Быстрым неуловимым движением он вступил на лед и протянул мне свою твердую холодную руку, с загадочной улыбкой на губах. Я проигнорировала ее и поставила ногу на лед.

- _Нет, спасибо, я сама могу хорошо…_ - но в следующую секунду я почувствовала, как мои коньки заскользили, и я оказалась сидящей на льду.

Я слышала, что Эдвард откровенно рассмеялся.

- _Что ты сказала, мой Ангел_?

Я повернулась и бросила на него мрачный взгляд. – Я р_ада, что тебе, наконец-таки, весело_.

Я кое-как встала, цепляясь за бортик, и осторожно поехала.

- _Да ладно, Белла, ты должна признать, что это было забавно_ – сказал мне Эдвард, присоединившись ко мне одним простым скольжением.

- _Если это был твой способ извиниться, у тебя этого не получилось!_ – раздраженно ответила я, пристально смотря прямо перед собой, и молилась, чтобы не упасть снова.

- _Это была твоя идея, я тебя предупреждал…_

- _Белла... По крайней мере, возьми меня за руку, я не хочу, чтобы ты упала…_ - продолжил Эдвард.

Его голос больше не был веселым и передавал его беспокойство, но я не обратила на него внимания и ускорила темп. Метров через десять, кататься на коньках стало легче, мои ноги больше не дрожали, и я чувствовала себя комфортнее. Я проигнорировала руку, которую он мне протягивал, и продолжила.

- _Белла, ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя было сломано запястье или нога в самый счастливый день в твоей жизни?_ – спросил меня Эдвард, ссылаясь на нашу неизбежную свадьбу.

Мы должны были пожениться этим летом, перед тем, как мне исполниться девятнадцать, но из-за происшествия с Вольтури, затем выбором университета и всем остальным, мы решили перенести это на несколько месяцев, и устроить «белую» свадьбу. Элис предсказала снежное Рождество, без дождя и гололеда, только снег, и мы посчитали эту идею оригинальной.

- _Заметь, если ты хочешь, ты еще можешь все отменить…_ - добавил Эдвард. Это был удар ниже пояса, он отлично знал, что отмена его планов, сделала бы с моими.

Я остановилась и повернулась к нему, бросая строгий взгляд.

- _Это жульничество! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не можем отменить нашу свадьбу!_

_- Ах, да, я забыл... Если бы ты отменила нашу свадьбу, следовательно, не дала мне того, что я хочу, тогда я бы не смог сделать то, что хочешь ты… _- сказал он, приближаясь ко мне.

Его бархатный голос зачаровывал меня, он знал, какое воздействие он оказывает на меня и играл на этом, а я терпеть этого не могла. Я была в ловушке, зажата между перилами и его мощным телом, покраснев от холода и смущения. Он наклонился ко мне и поцеловал только в уголок губ, специально, чтобы потомить. Но предосторожности были бесполезны, одного его присутствия хватало, чтобы опьянить меня. Я чувствовала его холодное дыхание на своей щеке, мое сердце пропустило удар, прежде чем внезапно забиться в ускоренном ритме. Я нежно ответила на его поцелуй, не провоцируя.

- _Видишь, я также могу быть благоразумной…_ - заявила я, в то время как его губы целовали мою щеку.

Я закрыла глаза и наклонила голову назад, тогда как он деликатно целовал мою шею. Мой разум затуманился, весь гнев испарился, осталось только опьяняющее чувство абсолютного счастья. Но оно было другим, слишком совершенным, слишком приятным, слишком…

- _Джаспер…_ - пробормотала я внезапно, и сразу же почувствовала, что Эдвард напрягся.

_- Сейчас я рад, что не могу читать твои мысли…_ - прорычал он, отходя на шаг.

Я улыбнулась, представляя себе, что он мог подумать, колеблясь секунду, чтобы помучить его, прежде чем объяснить, что это означало то, что его брат стоит в нескольких шагах от нас. Элис, которая стояла рядом с ним, явно веселилась, в отличие от Эдварда.

- _Однажды ты должна будешь объяснить_– улыбнулась мне Элис – _каким образом у тебя получается так отвлечь Эдварда, что он не забывает о нашем присутствии рядом с ним…_

_- Твои мысли обязательно должны быть такими визуальными? – _спросил Эдвард, не разжимая челюсть, затем он повернулся ко мне, - _И откуда ты знала, что они были там?_

Я улыбнулась. Мне нравилось видеть его собственником и защитником, когда он ревновал, как сегодня. Широкая улыбка появилась на моем лице от этих мыслей, и я ответила дразня.

- _Джаспер, как никто другой знает, как отправить меня на седьмое небо…_

Ответ Эдварда не заставил себя ждать, он повернулся к брату и зарычал так, что испугался бы любой здравомыслящий человек. Я рассмеялась, гордясь собой, а так же Элис и Джаспер, с которым мы значительно сблизились после истории с Джеймсом…

Я повернулась к Эдварду, завладев его вниманием.

- _Я, конечно же, не хочу обидеть тебя.…Потому что я верю в тебя, и я уверена, что ты смог бы отправить меня туда гораздо быстрее.…Если бы захотел._

Мои слова были намеренно чувственными, почти эротичными, затем я украдкой поцеловала его шею.

- _Что вы хотели?_ – спросил он, не прерывая контакта моих губ и его ледяной кожи. Он повернулся к ним спиной, что позволило мне бросить веселый взгляд на Элис.

- _Праздник начнется в восемь часов, и, Белла, я напоминаю тебе, что последняя примерка платья будет завтра утром_ – ответила она.

- _И это не могло подождать до вечера?_ – возразил Эдвард, и я задалась вопросом, был ли он раздражен, обижен или просто разочарован, что нас прервали.

Элис, напротив, совсем не смутилась.

_- Можно было бы подумать, что магия Рождества привнесла бы немного хорошего настроения, радости и любви в наши мысли…Некоторые должны быть решительнее, чем другие._

Я обожаю Элис, ее чувство юмора и любезность. Я посмотрела на нее, и она понимающе подмигнула мне, прежде чем повернуться к Джасперу, но я была слишком далеко, для того, чтобы услышать, о чем они говорили.

Я услышала, что Эдвард вздохнул, и повернулась к нему.

- _Как кто-то такой крошечный, может так раздражать?_ – сгримасничал он, и я улыбнулась, вспоминая те времена, когда я слышала эту фразу.

- _И тебе счастливого Рождества, Эдвард_ – бросила нам Элис, удаляясь – _Всегда приятно поговорить с тобой_.

Это было сильнее меня, и я рассмеялась. Эдвард угрюмо посмотрел на меня, игнорируя то, что это безобидно для меня.

- _Я рад, что тебе так весело…Наслаждайся этим, пока есть возможность, потому что ты не будешь такой веселой, когда увидишь, то, что она думала об этой примерке…Если ты так беспокоилась о выборе цветов, ты просто жаждешь увидеть оформление, которое она представляла…_ - сказал Эдвард, веселясь; вернулось его хорошее настроение.

Мое же растаяло, как снег на солнце, и я тут же продолжила свой путь на коньках.

Эдвард тут же нагнал меня, появившись за моей спиной, и обвил руки вокруг моей талии. Я откинулась ему на грудь, положила свои руки поверх его и позволила ему вести на льду.

После нескольких безмолвных поворотов на льду, он замедлил темп движения, и повернулся лицом ко мне, не убирая руки с моей талии. Я инстинктивно обвила руками его талию, и подняла свое лицо к нему.

- _Почему каток?_ – спросил он меня неожиданно – _Я думал, ты не любишь холод и сырость, и с твоим равновесием – я совсем не хочу обидеть тебя -_ добавил он с улыбкой _– разве ты не должна избегать любые скользкие и неровные поверхности?_

Я открыла рот, не решаясь сказать.

_- Это парадоксально, но, правда. Когда я была совсем маленькой, а потом и в Финиксе, мы с мамой каждый год накануне Рождества ходили на каток. Мы катались на коньках, потом пили горячий шоколад, чтобы согреться. Затем мы ходили на рождественский рынок или собирались посмотреть фильм. Часто проходили через торговый центр, чтобы купить последние подарки, прежде чем вернуться домой. Потом я выросла, появился Фил, и этого больше не было. Я, конечно, люблю Фила – _поспешила добавить я_ – но я очень любила эти девичники в Рождество._

_- Тебе не хватает твоей мамы, не так ли? – _спросил меня Эдвард, понимая мою грусть, и я поняла, как сильно я скучала по ней на самом деле. Я кивнула, и он обнял меня крепче_._

_- У меня есть идея – _прошептал он мне на ушко_ – Элис, наверняка, не оценит этого, но она все равно уже все увидела ... Пошли за мной! – _заявил он, внезапно отходя и взяв меня за руку.

Вместе мы проехали к выходу, а в раздевалке нас встретила рождественская песня. Я улыбнулась, узнав «All I Want for Christmas Is You»*; она очень подходила.

Настоящий джентльмен, Эдвард помог мне снять коньки и подал мне мои кеды. Я любила эти небольшие знаки внимания с его стороны, которые могли кому-то показаться навязчивыми, но для меня это были преимущества, доказательства его любви.

Как только я была готова, он протянул мне обе руки, я поспешно взяла их и встала. Я посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась.

Я, наверное, никогда не привыкну к этому совершенному лицу, телу, голосу... Тыльной стороной ладони я коснулась его щеки, а большим пальцем – его губ. Он взял мою руку, поцеловал ее и привлек меня к себе.

- _Ты никогда не говорила мне, что хотела бы получить на Рождество…_

_- И сейчас, накануне свадьбы, это тебя волнует тебя? – _спросила я, забавляясь.

_- Я рассчитывал на твоего отца, а позже на Элис, но ни от одного, ни от другой не получил большой помощи…_ - признался Эдвард. Я улыбнулась.

_- Отец дарил мне мягкие игрушки, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось три года! Ты действительно рассчитывал найти ответ в его мыслях?_ – мой тон был саркастическим, я это осознавала, но не могла сопротивляться этому.

Я прижалась к нему, обвила свои руки вокруг его шеи и погрузилась в океан его топазовых глаз.

- _Но если ты действительно хочешь доставить мне удовольствие_ – добавила я, делая ударение на последнее слово _– у меня есть несколько небольших идей, которые, я уверена, тебе тоже понравятся…_

Его реакцией был раздраженный вздох.

_- Белла, мы уже говорили об этом! Я не хочу причинить тебе боль…_

- _Но ты не сделаешь этого... Напротив, я уверена, что мне будет очень хорошо… - _Это было гораздо сильнее меня, и я продолжала – _Мы поженимся меньше чем через две недели, неважно, кто первым выполнит условия договора, наш брак будет заключен в ближайшее время… - _Он по-прежнему сдержано смотрел на меня, а я продолжила – _Пожалуйста... Ты хочешь знать, что я хочу на Рождество, и это оно. Только тебя, больше ничего…_

- _Ты могла бы пожелать красивую машину, драгоценности, путешествия, все, что ты хочешь, я бы мог подарить тебе_._.._

_- Нет, не все… _- грустно ответила я, понимая, что он не поддастся, не в этот раз_. – Мне не нужно все это… Мне нужен только ты._

Он ничего не ответил, но наклонился ко мне и поцеловал. Я ответила на поцелуй, – как я могла отказаться – но не мое сердце. Сейчас я нуждалась в даре Джаспера...

Я почувствовала, что Эдвард отстранился и заправил мне за ухо прядь волос. Он прочитал грусть в моих глазах, обнял меня и положил свой подбородок на мою макушку.

_- Джаспер не сможет помочь с этим – _прошептал он нежно, а я резко отступила назад.

_- Что?_

_- То, что делает Джаспер, это не реально, это иллюзия, он не... _– начал объяснять Эдвард, но я снова перебила его.

_- Как ты узнал, что я подумала о нем? _

_- Я не знаю... Я... Ты...?_

_- Да!_

_- Но я больше ничего не слышу... Сейчас, например, я не слышу абсолютно ничего..._

_- Значит, это была просто случайность... – _сказала я разочарованно.

_- Или может быть, грусть, которую ты чувствовала, ослабила твою защиту, независимо от того, что блокирует твои мысли? – _предположил Эдвард напрасно. Он снова обнял меня и провел рукой по волосам. Мы стояли молча прижавшись друг к другу.

-_ Надеюсь, в один прекрасный день, ты прекратишь думать о моем брате, когда я целую тебя_ – Эдвард шутил, я была уверена в этом, даже не видя его лица.

Он услышал улыбку в моем голосе, когда я ответила:

- _И я надеюсь, что однажды ты позволишь мне стать такой счастливой, что я просто не смогла бы думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о тебе..._

Я чувствовала, что мои щеки покраснели, и была очень рада тому, что прижата к его груди, и он не видит моего лица. Я закрыла глаза и вдохнула его запах, прежде чем он отстранился.

_- Пошли?_ – спросила я его, вспомнив, сколько сейчас времени. Уже давно за полдень, а до вечеринки еще многое нужно сделать.

Он взял меня за руку, переплетая наши пальцы, и мы пошли по коридору. Ледяной ветер ударил мне в лицо на выходе, и я опустила глаза, чтобы не заплакать. Эдвард понял это и раскрыл объятья для меня. Это было бесполезно, его холодная кожа не могла меня согреть, но простое прикосновение к нему согревает мне сердце. Он обнял меня за плечи и прижал к себе.

- _И что у тебя за идея?_ – спросила я, пока мы шли к Вольво.

- _Это сюрприз!_

_- И что это за сюрприз? – _спросила я, настаивая, но только потому, что я действительно не любила сюрпризы.

Мои вопросы, казалось, забавляли его. Он открыл мне дверь и ответил:

-_Но это больше не будет сюрпризом, если я тебе расскажу, разве нет?_

- _Предполагаю, что нет..._ - проворчала я, усаживаясь в машину.

Он наклонился, пристегнул мой ремень безопасности и мимоходом поцеловал меня. Уже через секунду он сидел рядом со мной.

Мы ехали чуть больше двадцати минут, когда я почувствовала, что автомобиль начал замедляться. Я никогда не ориентировалась на местности особо хорошо, но легко распознала первые дома Порт-Анжелеса.

- _Порт-Анжелес?_ – спросила я удивленно.

- _Финикс находится слишком далеко..._ – ответил Эдвард уклончиво.

Я ждала продолжение ответа, но он молчал.

- _Ты больше ничего не скажешь, не так ли? _

_- Почему ты всегда задаешь столько вопросов? – _забавляясь, спросил Эдвард.

- _А почему ты никогда на них не отвечаешь?_

_- Ты обижаешься? – _спросил он тут же. Эта ситуация, или скорее я и мое ребячество, его очень забавляло.

_- Почему ты всегда отвечаешь вопросами на мои вопросы? – _сказала я раздраженно. Он взял мою руку и поцеловал.

- _Не волнуйся, тебе очень понравится..._

Как он мог быть всегда таким уверенным в себе? Его концентрация и уверенность была непоколебимой, и это ужасно расстраивало.

Но я решила проверить ее пределы. Я расстегнула свой ремень, услышав раздраженное «_Белла...»_, когда он увидел это, и приблизилась к Эдварду. Он зафиксировал взгляд на дороге и был намерен сохранить самоконтроль. Я повернулась к нему, положив левую руку ему на щеку, чтобы он не смог увернуться, и поцеловала его шею. Я проложила дорожку поцелуев вдоль его щеки и шеи, проводя свободной рукой по его телу.

_- Белла... _

Я улыбнулась, чувствуя, что контроль его покидает. Его тело напряглось, он больше не мог оставаться невозмутимым из-за моих действий. Я продолжила смелее, чем когда-либо. Я положила свою руку на его рубашку, лаская его грудь через ткань, затем скользнула рукой ниже, не отрывая взгляда. Это был вопрос нескольких секунд, прежде чем он сдаться. Я провела рукой по его гладкому совершенному торсу, затем медленно спустилась к пряжке его ремня.

Я не успела дотронуться до нее, потому что он резко отстранился, припарковался на обочине дороги и неистово поцеловал меня. Я с жаром ответила на его поцелуй, удивленная таким пылом с его стороны, ведь он всегда демонстрировал свой невероятный самоконтроль. Он углубил поцелуй, его рука в моих волосах прижимала мое лицо еще ближе. Неуловимым движением он переместил меня на свои колени, и я обвила руками его шею. Мое дыхание стало трудным, прерывистым, я почувствовала бешеный ритм своего сердца, разум затуманился. Собравшись с силами, я положила руки на его щеки и прервала поцелуй. Я прислонилась своим лбом к его, закрыв глаза, трудно дыша.

- _Белла..._ – прошептал Эдвард напротив моих губ, и я почувствовала его ледяное дыхание. Я улыбнулась. Удары моего сердца возобновились в нормальном темпе, щеки покраснели, приятное тепло охватывало мое тело. Я хотела большего, намного большего...

_- Эдвард, любимый..._ – прошептала я в ответ, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Я еще не видела его таким мрачным, однако, я все равно совсем не боялась его. Я наклонилась к нему, поцеловала медленно и нежно, это была настоящая пытка. Он с такой же нежностью ответил на поцелуй, но когда мои руки коснулись его кожи, неприкрытой рубашкой, страсть вернулась в тот же миг, и он начал целовать меня пылко и страстно. Он оторвался от моих губ, чтобы целовать мою шею, и я специально наклонила голову назад, подставляя шею его порыву.

Я почувствовала его ледяные губы на моей коже, а затем и его зубы.

В течение нескольких секунд он оставался неподвижным, а я надеялась, что он поддастся. Какая глупая овечка.

Через секунду он отдалился и убежал метров на десять от машины.

_- Боже, Белла, я мог укусить тебя! Это то, что ты называешь разумным? Ты действительно хочешь моей смерти или что? _– воскликнул Эдвард, но был в ярости, но больше на себя чем на меня.

Я вышла из машины и поспешила подойти к нему_._

_- Твоей, конечно, нет, я бы умерла без тебя! А вот своей… - _я специально не закончила фразу, дожидаясь его реакции.

- _Белла..._ – вздохнул он, но притянул меня к себе.

- _Ты уверен, что это произойдет?_ – спросила я обеспокоенно. Мы еще никогда не заходили так далеко.

- _Прости меня, моя Белла, я должен быть сильнее..._

Что? Я довела его до предела, а он просит у меня прощения? Я немного отклонилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

_- Не будь смешным, я довела тебя до крайностей. Я хотела посмотреть до каких пор ты можешь сохранить свой контроль..._

_- Довольна?_

_- Честно говоря, удивлена _– я не смогла удержаться от ответа. – _Я не думала, ни то, что ты так легко поддашься, ни то, что так далеко зайдешь…_- Я прикусила щеку, чтобы сдержать улыбку, потому, что он бы плохо это воспринял. Однако, я не чувствовала угрызений совести.

- _Я мог ранить тебя, Белла…_ - вздохнул Эдвард.

_- Ты не мог бы сделать ничего, что не вылечил бы один маленький укус,_ – возразила я.

- _Это твоя единственная цель? Так ты действительно совсем не дорожишь своей жизнью, раз хочешь закончить ее так быстро?_

_- Я люблю тебя, и просто хочу быть рядом всегда, это моя единственная цель..._

_- Потерпи немного, любовь моя…_

_- Ну, так и что за сюрприз? – _спросила я, меняя тему. На этот раз последнее слово осталось за Эдвардом.

_- Садись в машину и будь благоразумной на этот раз – _улыбнулся он_ – и я отвезу тебя туда! _

Его глаза вновь стали янтарными, а лицо расслабленным. На меня произвела впечатление быстрая смена его настроения от гнева до веселья в течение минуты. Несколько минут спустя, он припарковал машину, и мы вышли.

Мы были на стоянке возле торговой улицы. Слышалась музыка, детский смех; пары, компании и семьи прогуливались по улицам. Атмосфера была праздничной, противоположной моему настроению в тот момент.

В отличие от Эдварда, я до сих пор не оправилась от сцены в машине, мой разум был еще затуманен, а мои чувства возбуждены, несмотря на его спокойствие. Выйти из машины, и окунуться в праздничную атмосферу было действительно странно.

- _Что-то не так?_ – спросил меня Эдвард, наблюдая мою внутреннюю борьбу. Он подошел ко мне и взял за руку.

- _Все в порядке… Просто трудно снова погрузиться в рождественскую атмосферу… _- успокоила я его.

Он улыбнулся и положил руку на мое плечо, с таким же выражением лица, как и тогда когда мы первый раз приехали в школу Форкса вместе.

Он повел меня туда, откуда доносилась музыка, и когда мы свернули на оживленную улицу, я все поняла.

Рождественские песни, шале [Прим.пер. _(фр. chalet), в Альпах — небольшой сельский домик в швейцарском стиле_], украшения и искусственный снег…

- _Рождественский рынок в Порт-Анжелесе… - _прошептала я, пораженная. Я слышала о нем, но никогда еще здесь не была.

_- Тебе нравится? – _спросил Эдвард_._

_- Это великолепно! – _ответила я в восхищении.

Форкс по-своему празднует Рождество: наряженная ель, несколько гирлянд в магазинах и на улицах, стенды с рождественскими товарами и открытками, доходы от которых шли на благотворительность.

Порт-Анжелес праздновал гораздо масштабнее. Была установлена рождественская деревня, построены домики-шале, сани и декорации, великолепная ель украшала центр деревни, и снеговые пушки создавали густой белый ковер на земле и на крышах домиков. Преимущества Рождества, без недостатков.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, который ответил мне довольной улыбкой. Он был рад, что сюрприз мне понравился, и я действительно была в восторге.

Улицы были украшены светящимися гирляндами, статуэтками, возле каждого шале демонстрировались фирменные блюда со всего мира.

Я была впечатлена. Мы продолжили нашу прогулку по заснеженным улицам, взявшись за руки, встречая по пути смеющихся детей, родителей, нагруженных пакетами, и даже Санта Клауса, который ходил по улицам и раздавал конфеты. Подойдя к нам, он погрузил руку в свой мешок и вынул две сахарных тростинки.

_- А вы, девушка, что бы хотели на Рождество?_ – спросил меня Санта, протягивая конфеты.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, и внимательно посмотрела на него, понимая, как мне повезло, что я встретила его. И ответила просто:

_- Я думаю, у меня есть все, что нужно, чтобы быть счастливой, спасибо, Санта..._

И это было так. Все идеально.

Он пожелал нам счастливого Рождества, со своим традиционным _йо-хо-хо, _и затем продолжил свой путь в поисках детей.

Я протянула конфеты Эдварду, и его выражение лица означало: _Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду это есть? _

Я улыбнулась, пожала плечами и положила конфеты в карман.

Дойдя до карусели около выхода, я остановилась и повернулась, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на домики и украшения.

С возрастом я потеряла дух Рождества. Я стала равнодушной к страсти и волнению, которые ему предшествовали, поискам совершенного подарка, украшению ели всей семьей, я больше не могла играть в эту игру. Тем не менее, я была восхищена оформлением, световыми эффектами и потраченными на этот замечательный праздник усилиями.

- _Хочешь прокатиться?_ – предложил мне Эдвард, когда я посмотрела на карусель.

Я кивнула головой и, смеясь, потащила его к кассе.

Рождество не может быть плохим, если проводишь его с любимым человеком.

Я села на лошадь, достаточно большую для того, чтобы туда поместились мы с Эдвардом. Он сел сзади, обнял меня руками, и я прижалась к нему.

- _Это прекрасно... –_ прошептала я, оборачиваясь к нему.

Карусель начала крутиться, и я наблюдала как шале и бутики сменяли друг друга перед моими изумленными глазами. Я была счастлива, и Джаспер был ни при чем на этот раз.

- _Чтобы ты хотела сделать сейчас?_ – спросил меня Эдвард позже, когда мы шли по заснеженной улице.

- _Не знаю...Ты придумал все это, есть какие-нибудь идеи? – _спросила я, потирая руки друг об друга, чтобы согреться. Со времени нашего прибытия сюда значительно похолодало.

- _Тебе холодно, мы должны возвращаться..._ – понял Эдвард. Он приблизился ко мне и обнял.

_- Еще несколько минут!_ – попросила я, как ребенок.

_- Тогда подожди две минуты, я сейчас вернусь…_ - он загадочно посмотрел на меня и исчез.

И действительно, через две минуты он вернулся с двумя стаканчиками горячих напитков, приобретенных в кафе за углом. Он передал мне один, который я с радостью взяла, и озадаченно посмотрела на Эдварда, когда он поднес свой стаканчик к губам. Он улыбнулся мне.

- _Поверь мне, Белла, ты не хочешь знать, что внутри..._ - сказал он весело.

Моя реакция не заставила себя долго ждать. Мое любопытство было задето, я схватила его стаканчик и посмотрела внутрь.

Он мелодично рассмеялся из-за разочарования на моем лице, когда я увидела, что в стаканчике горячий шоколад.

- _Я согласен, что у них невероятный выбор, но я не думаю, что в их меню есть теплая кровь_ – он открыто смеялся.

- _Но,…_ - начала я растерянно – _я думала, что ты ненавидишь человеческую пищу…_

- _Точно. Но то, что я ненавижу ее, не значит, что я не должен или не могу это выпить… Я не испытываю реального удовольствия, но время от времени я люблю делать простые вещи, которые создают впечатление, что я человек…_

_- Но ты человек – _сразу же поправила я Эдварда, повернувшись к нему_ – Не технически, но для меня ты человек, совершенный в каждой детали._

_- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду… - _пояснил он, и действительно, я знала, что именно он хотел сказать.

Отличаться от других - это хорошо, но время от времени, даже самые необычные люди хотят раствориться в толпе и стать нормальными.

Я приблизилась к Эдварду и нежно поцеловала Эдварда, едва касаясь губ.

- _Спасибо за шоколад…_

- _…со сливками, сахаром и посыпанный корицей_ – уточнил он, и это грело мне сердце так же, как горячий стаканчик грел руки. Он помнит… Он помнит такие незначительные детали, как пряности, которые я добавила себе в шоколад, или количество сахара.

- _Наступит ли день, когда ты перестанешь меня удивлять?_ – спросила я, полусерьезно.

- _Надеюсь, что нет!_ – ответил он, привлек меня к себе и положил свои руки на плечи. Я взяла его руку и переплела наши пальцы.

Вдруг я поняла, что сейчас уже поздно, Элис должно быть уже ждала нас.

- _Тебе уже скучно?_ – спросил у меня Эдвард, когда я спросила у него, который сейчас час.

- _Элис, наверное, беспокоится, праздник начнется с минуты на минуту…_

- _А если бы мы остались здесь?_ – предложил мне Эдвард – _Элис не рассердится на нас, она в любом случае узнает первой. Можно было бы пообедать, а потом посмотреть фильм?_

Я улыбнулась его деликатности. Для Эдварда сделать меня счастливой – был вопрос чести, и он, казалось, совсем не нуждался в чтении моих мыслей, чтобы этого добиться.

- Я не знаю, что я сделала, чтобы заслужить тебя… - ответила я и поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Он взял мое лицо в свои руки и углубил поцелуй. Мое сердце резко ускорилось, как обычно.

- _Я люблю тебя… - прошептал Эдвард мне в губы._

- _И я люблю тебя еще больше…_ - ответила я, улыбаясь. - _Ты ангел…_

- _Какая ирония… – _ответил он насмешливо.

Вечер был совершенным. После последней прогулки по улицам Порт-Анжелеса с горячим шоколадом в руке, чтобы согреться, Эдвард повел меня в тот самый итальянский ресторан, где мы были в первый раз, оживляя далекие воспоминания.

Около трех лет прошло с тех пор, но я помню каждую деталь, каждое ощущение. Взгляд Эдварда, направленный на меня, эффект, который он бессознательно на меня производил, его чарующий голос, когда он признал, что беспокоится обо мне, опьяняющий запах его куртки на моих плечах, узел у меня в животе из-за открытия, сделанного в его машине, и так далее. Этот вечер был прекрасен.

Он намеренно выбрал этот ресторан, место нашего первого свидания, первая страница в наших вампиро-человеческих отношениях, которая вновь закроется в этот вечер.

Через несколько дней мы поженимся, и я стану вампиром. Тогда для меня начнется новая эра. Я была нетерпеливой.

После ужина мы пошли в кино, выбрав фильм достойный романа Джейн Остин, поклонницей которой я была всегда, несмотря на малое количество времени, посвященное ее книгам. Вечер был просто совершенным.

- _Это лучшее Рождество в моей жизни…_ - сообщила я на выходе из зала, осознавая, что это звучало как бесцветное клише, но мне было все равно.

- _Я счастлив, что тебе нравится…_ - ответил Эдвард. И это было так, я видела это на его лице.

Он был счастлив, потому что счастлива я, все просто. Но как может быть иначе? Как он может сомневаться в том, что я счастлива, если он был рядом со мной?

Я повернулась к нему, предлагая сделать паузу в нашей прогулке. Мы сидели на скамейке, и я положила свою замерзшую руку на щеку Эдварда, которая казалась мне почти теплой из-за контраста. Я успокоила Эдварда.

_- Ты – вся моя жизнь сейчас. Я счастлива с тобой, независимо от местонахождения, потому что ты рядом… - _Боже мой, как же я ненавижу быть такой сентиментальной, но я должна была выразить то, что действительно чувствую_ – И если бы мы провели весь вечер в машине, это бы тоже было так. Конечно, я в восторге от того, что мы делали сегодня вечером, но в значительной мере потому, что ты был здесь, рядом со мной…Когда же ты наконец поймешь, что мое счастье зависит от тебя, от твоего простого присутствия рядом? Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, ты моя жизнь, и даже гораздо больше… - _Я решила остановиться, потому что мой голос начал дрожать.

_- Ты даже не представляешь, каким счастливым ты делаешь меня, Белла…- _ответил Эдвард, взяв мое лицо своими руками.

Было холодно, мои щеки покраснели, а руки замерзли. Люди вокруг нас возвращались к себе свои дома, чтобы воссоединиться со своими близкими в теплой обстановке_. _

- _Тогда покажи мне_ – с улыбкой бросила ему вызов я.

Он сделал это по-своему, притянув меня к себе и прижав ледяные губы к моим. Я чувствовала его прохладное дыхание и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этим волшебным моментом.

- _Еще раз спасибо за этот потрясающий сюрприз… Мой подарок покажется тебе пресным по сравнению с этим!_

_- Ты – мой подарок, мне больше ничего не нужно... Зато у меня есть еще одни последний сюрприз для тебя…И, я думаю, ты его оценишь…_ - добавил он с дразнящей улыбкой на губах и таинственным огоньком в глазах, разжигая мое любопытство.

- _Я так понимаю, что ты не собираешься рассказать мне об этом…_ - пробормотала я.

- _Действительно _ - просто ответил Эдвард, повернул мое лицо к себе и добавил – _Но я могу показать тебе, если ты хочешь…_

Потом он нежно поцеловал меня. Я углубила поцелуй, скользнув языком в его рот, вызывая у Эдварда приглушенный стон удовольствия.

Внезапно я почувствовала, что в кармане его джинс звонит телефон, но Эдвард даже и не подумал ответить на вызов. Не разрывая поцелуй, я вытащила телефон из его кармана, вызвав улыбку у Эдварда.

-_Это Элис _ - прошептал Эдвард между поцелуями. По-прежнему целуясь, я открыла телефон и приложила к своему уху.

- Привет, Элис!

-_Белла?_ – голос Элис казался удивленным. Разве она не видела? – _Эдвард с тобой?_

_- Со мной? Конечно! – _ответила я уклончиво_. Его губы путешествовали по моей шее, а руки забрались под мой свитер – _добавила я про себя. Я отвлеклась на свои мысли, но голос Элис вернул меня на Землю.

- _Белла! Не могла бы ты попросить моего брата оторвать свои губы от тебя и взять телефон? Если тебя не затруднит_ – добавила она, и я не поняла, была ли она раздражена или развлекалась. Я с улыбкой передала телефон Эдварду.

- _Это тебя!_

Он взял телефон, я прижалась к нему, покрывая поцелуями его бледную шею. Я чувствовала, как он реагирует на мои ласки, и мне это нравилось. Я не обращала внимания на то, что он разговаривает с Элис.

Он из всех сил старался продолжать разговор, а я наслаждалась этим. Я всегда была той, кто забывал про контроль, всегда хотела большего, но не в этот раз. Я почувствовала, что мое тело слегка дрожит, но не от холода. Я улыбнулась напротив его шеи, прежде чем нежно прикусить ее.

Эдвард внезапно положил трубку, но я не поняла, закончили ли они разговаривать или он прервал разговор, потому что он тут же поцеловал меня. У меня закружилась голова, и я прильнула еще ближе к нему, чтобы не упасть. Как он все еще мог так воздействовать на меня после того времени, что мы вместе?

- _Что хотела Элис на самом деле?_ – спросила я, когда мы ехали в Форкс.

Мы слушали Дебюсси, и рука Эдварда лежала на моей ноге. Я обожаю это чувство.

- _Мне посмотреть в будущее?_ – ответил он, но его довольная улыбка меня смутила.

- _Серьезно, Эдвард… Элис казалась обеспокоенной, и она знала, что мы тут делали_ – добавила я, покраснев.

Он рассмеялся таким же очаровательным смехом, как и его голос.

- _Элис всегда знает, что мы делаем, ты должна бы уже привыкнуть к этому. Но я сказал правду, она хотела рассказать мне о ближайшем будущем, которое обещает быть очень приятным… Я думаю, она хотела успокоить меня в некоторых вопросах. _

- _Видимо, мне придется согласиться с этим туманным объяснением. Но почему она показалась мне раздраженной по телефону? – _спросила я.

_- Может быть потому, что она увидела, что ты предпочла поехать со мной в Порт-Анжелес вместо праздника, на который ты обещала прийти. Кроме того, _– добавил он с улыбкой_ - я думаю, что она отплатит тебе завтра на примерке. Она также предусмотрела пробу и выбор свадебного торта…_

_- Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем нам торт и «шведский» стол, в то время как три четверти гостей вообще не дотронутся до еды… - _пожаловалась я, уже представляя часы ходьбы по кондитерским, чтобы выбрать идеальный торт.

_- Это все видимость, мой Ангел, видимость… К тому же, разве может быть свадьба без еды и торта…_

_- … И если так будет продолжаться и самой свадьбы…-_продолжила я, с раздражением вспоминая все эти бесполезные приготовления.

Эдварду эта ситуация была явно по вкусу, он забавлялся моим смятением.

_- Ты, по крайней мере, можешь сбросить скорость?_ – раздраженно спросила я.

- _Ей, я не виноват, я всего лишь жених_ – рассмеялся Эдвард - _Все, что доверила мне Элис, это произнести свою клятву и сказать «да» в нужный момент. И то только потому, что она не может сделать это сама. Элис очень организована, скажем так, как ты уже могла заметить – _добавил он.

Но увидев, что он действительно испугал меня, он взял меня за руку и сказал спокойным голосом:

- Белла, это наша свадьба, а не Элис. Хотя она любит все организовывать, но ты невеста и ты должна решать. Скажи ей, если тебе что-то не нравится. Есть шанс, что она увидит ваш спор, заранее извинится, и не будет беспокоить тебя.

Я вздохнула. Он был прав, но это не очень утешало. Сама идея, что мне придется быть центром внимания целый день ужасно пугала меня. А если я упаду в своем длинном свадебном платье прямо перед алтарем? Если я забуду свою клятву? Если я поранюсь или порежусь посреди комнаты полной вампиров?

Я смотрела на Эдварда, но он молчал. Я повернула голову и посмотрела в окно, молясь, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

Несколько минут спустя Эдвард припарковался около моего дома.

- _Ты привез меня домой?_ – удивилась я; ведь еще не было полуночи.

Он отрицательно покачал головой и секундой позже открыл мне дверь.

- _Мы приехали сюда, потому что тебе переодеться, затем мы поедем на праздник, пожелать счастливого рождества твоему отцу и моей семье. У Элис еще много вещей, которые она хочет обсудить с тобой_ – объяснил он мне, подходя к двери. Я ничего не поняла.

- _У тебя дома уже есть моя одежда_…

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в губы, едва касаясь.

- _Но она там не останется…Если ты не собираешься ходить в этой же одежде, тебе нужно переодеться. _

Я молча согласилась и вошла. Так или иначе, я достаточно скоро узнаю, что происходит, а он обезоружил меня своей улыбкой и поцелуем. Я остановилась.

- _Знаешь, действительно необходимо, чтобы ты прекратил это в один прекрасный день…Ослеплять людей таким образом, и в частности меня_ – уточнила я, когда он непонимающе нахмурился.

– _Подожди меня здесь, я возьму вещи. _

_- Давай я схожу. Без обид, но я гораздо быстрее…- _остановил меня Эдвард, когда я пошла к лестнице.

И действительно, еще до того, как я успела открыть рот, чтобы выразить недовольство, он уже стоял здесь с рюкзаком для меня, в котором была одежда и туалетные принадлежности.

Я с нетерпением жду, чтобы стать одной из них, равной ему, а не обычным неуклюжим и бесполезным человеком. Я хочу быть похожей на него, такой же сильной, быстрой, и если повезет, почти такой же красивой, насколько это возможно.

Вечер был долгим, но приятным, вопреки вечеринке, где уже собрались все гости, и с каждым необходимо было поговорить… Конечно, все эти люди – моя семья или друзья, но после дня, проведенного наедине с Эдвардом, я чувствовала себя неуютно во всей этой суете.

Я быстро нашла своего отца, обняла его, пожелала счастливого Рождества, и едва успела выразить свои наилучшие пожелания Эсме, как Элис прыгнула на меня сверху. У нее были новые идеи для свадебных украшений, цветов и много другого, и я, очевидно, должна была смириться с этим из-за сегодняшнего обмана.

Эдвард, любовь моя, я чувствую мне будет не хватать нашего романтического вечера...

К счастью, Эдвард подал мне знак, чтобы я подошла к нему, и объявил, что они уезжают через несколько минут. Замечательно. Все, чтобы не выбирать между тортом с клубникой или малиной. Когда я проходила мимо Эсме, она широко улыбнулась мне, и они с Эдвардом переглянулись. Что они скрывают?

Несколько минут пока мы шли, Эдвард оставался очень загадочным. Мы сели в машину и ехали около десяти минут, а потом Эдвард замедлился.

_- Отсюда мы пойдем пешком, это займет несколько минут – _предупредил меня он.

_- Когда ты говоришь пешком, ты имеешь в виду…_

_-...бегом, да. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь идти всю ночь_ – пошутил он - _В конце концов, это всего лишь ночь, холодно, мы одни в лесу, никого в радиусе десяти километров и… _

_- Хорошо, бег, значит, бег, раз это займет всего несколько минут – _пробурчала я, отстегивая ремень.

Эдвард отстегнул свой и открыл мне дверь. На улице мое тело задрожало от холода. Было очень холодно, и я хотела вернуться в теплый и уютный дом.

- _Готова?_ – спросил Эдвард, взял меня за руку и быстрым движением усадил себе на спину.

Я вцепилась в его шею и закрыла глаза, надеясь, что мне не будет плохо. Несколько минут спустя он остановился, и когда я открыла глаза, мне потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Но я не узнала место, где мы находились. Было темно, но я могла видеть очертания дома посреди леса.

- _Где мы находимся?_ – удивилась я.

- _Иди за мной, тебе понравится!_ – сказал Эдвард, взяв меня за руку и увлекая за собой.

Он шел к дому, а я цеплялась за него, стараясь не упасть, что было гораздо сложнее, чем я ожидала. По всей видимости, где бы мы ни были, последний сюрприз Эдварда был внутри этого дома. Эдвард остановился на пороге и повернулся ко мне.

_- Элис, без сомнения, рассердиться на меня, что я покажу тебе это, прежде чем все будет закончено, но я больше не могу ждать…-_ объяснил мне Эдвард, пока я терялась в догадках.

Я бросила на него потерянный взгляд, в то время как он, очевидно, с трудом сдерживал энтузиазм. Я не знала его причину, но радости, которую я видела на лице Эдварда, было достаточно, чтобы сделать это Рождество особенным. Он сунул руку в карман и вышел золотистый ключ.

Он открыл дверь, и когда я посмотрела внутрь, он внезапно взял меня на руки.

- _Эдвард!_ – удивленно воскликнула я.

Он занес меня в дом так, как будто мы уже были новобрачными. Я собралась сказать ему, чтобы он поставил меня обратно на пол, но увидела великолепие комнаты.

Мебель и оформление в бежевых и шоколадных оттенках, все очень стильно, изысканно и со вкусом. Свечи, фотографии, пианино и библиотека, заполненная старинными книгами.

Я пораженно повернулась к Эдварду, но он стоял в стороне, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

Комната была очень большой, с специально оснащенным кухонным уголком и стойкой, которая отделяла его от большой гостиной, также оборудованной.

_- Это прекрасно…_ - прошептала я.

- _Тебе нравится?_ – спросил Эдвард.

Повернувшись к нему, я увидела, что он со страхом ждет мой ответ, как если бы он потерял всю свою уверенность.

_- Как мне могло не понравится? Это превосходно! Где мы? _

_- Пойдем! – _сказал Эдвард, проигнорировав мой вопрос.

Он взял меня за руку и повел по коридору вглубь комнаты. Я увидела три двери, две напротив и одна немного дальше.

Я открыла первую дверь и почувствовала сладкий фруктовый аромат. Я повернулась к Эдварду, а он жестом предложил мне войти. В комнате было чисто, но это видимо и было незакончено, про что и говорил Эдвард. В комнате была основная мебель: шкаф, комод, прикроватный столик; все из светлого дуба, хорошо подобрано, и очень красиво. Односпальная кровать, очевидно для ребенка, об этом можно было понять по игрушкам и различным вещам по уходу за младенцами.

Когда я вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда, я заметила дискомфорт и страх, которые он снова испытывал. Я до сих пор не могла понять, зачем мы пришли в этот дом, и эта тайна не давала мне покоя.

- _Эсме всегда очень… предусмотрительна, скажем так. Я не принимал участие в обустройстве этой комнаты _– он был вынужден уточнить, уклоняясь от моего взгляда.

- _Продолжим?_ – добавил он, посмотрев на меня. Я кивнула и пошла следом за ним.

Если я была удивлена гостиной, то это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что я почувствовала во второй комнате. Она была оформлена в основном в бордовом и бледно-розовом оттенках, наполнена свечами с ароматом ежевики, пламя которых отбрасывало тени на стены. Огромная кровать с балдахином, зеркала, рамки, большой шкаф с раздвижными дверями, комод и много других вещей.

Пол был усыпан лепестками роз, и играла мелодия, которую я так хорошо знала. Повернувшись к Эдварду, я заметила очень волнующую деталь. На комоде... Там стояла шкатулка с драгоценностями, духи, фото в рамке, браслет и много мелочей, которые принадлежали мне.

Я почувствовала, что Эдвард подошел ко мне сзади и обнял руками мою талию. Я наклонила голову ему на грудь и наслаждалась ароматом дикой ежевики, исходящим от свечей. Я не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как мы вошли.

- _Элис проделала отличную работу …–_ сказал Эдвард больше для себя, чем мне – _Конечно, Эсме помогала ей выбирать цвета, оформление, она…_ - продолжал он, не понимая, что я была в смятении.

Где мы? Элис никогда не упоминала, что у них были такие места. Я прервала его.

- _Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь ... Где мы находимся?_

_- Эсме предпочла бы, чтобы я привел тебя сюда в нашу первую брачную ночь, но я больше не мог ждать. Хранить секреты от тебя – это пытка для меня… _

Я начала понимать, но это было невозможно…Все это, этот дом, это не могло быть ...

- _Добро пожаловать домой, мой Ангел…_ - прошептал мне на ушко Эдвард.

Я замерла в недоверии. Я повернулась к нему и посмотрела ему в глаза. Я еще никогда не видела в них такого блеска, такого янтарного оттенка в его взгляде. Я все больше и больше тонула в его глазах.

- _Это невозможно, она не может, она …_ - бормотала я, не в состоянии сформулировать связную фразу, настолько сильным было мое удивление.

_- Это наш свадебный подарок… Эсме и Карлайл настояли на том, чтобы у нас было больше личного пространства..._

_- Двери в твою комнату было бы достаточно ... – пробормотала я_, подумав _«Замолчи, глупая Белла!»_

Эдвард рассмеялся, позабавленный моей реакцией.

- _Да…Но Эсме хотела, чтобы у нас был собственный дом… Даже если мы будем проводить в особняке большую часть времени, она подумала, что будет справедливо, что у супружеской пары будет собственный дом…Но если это успокоит тебя_ – добавил он, - _Розали и Эммет тоже получили дом в качестве свадебного подарка, и его, конечно, получат Элис и Джаспер..._

- _Но такой подарок, это слишком ... это ..._ - Я все еще не мог собраться с мыслями, и вздохнула с досадой.

- _Это просто дом, Белла_ - усмехнулся Эдвард.

Просто дом? Просто дом! Дарить дом на свадьбу в начале двадцатого века было столь обычным делом, что его это теперь совсем не удивляло? Но его губы, вывели меня из моих мыслей.

- _У меня есть еще один сюрприз для тебя…_ - прошептал Эдвард, целуя меня в уголок губ, затем щеку и шею. Я закрыла глаза и вздохнула.

_- Еще один дом? Автомобиль? Замок, что ли? –_ Пошутила я, но замолчала, когда он поцеловал меня.

- _Нет, но ты по достоинству оценишь это… - _ответил он, поднимая меня, не разрывая поцелуй.

Я обвила руками его шею и прижалась к нему. Вечер был наполнен волнениями, и чувства мои были достаточно напряженными. Я наслаждалась каждым нашим поцелуем, потому что знала, что я не в состоянии бороться с Эдвардом, когда он говорил мне быть благоразумной.

Он так нежно положил меня на кровать, что мое сердце побило все рекорды. Я открыла глаза, ожидая, что он ляжет рядом со мной, как он делал каждую ночь, пока я не засыпала. Но то, что он сделал, превзошло все то, что я мог бы представить.

Он поцеловал нежно меня, и лег сверху, положив руку на край кровати, чтобы не раздавить меня. Другой рукой он погладил мое лицо, затем переместил ее на плечи, двинулся вдоль моих рук, переплел наши пальцы и положил наши руки над моей головой. Свободной рукой он скользнул мне под свитер, и я почувствовала его улыбку напротив своих губ. Я не могла поверить, что он был инициатором этим вечером, после эпизода в машине, произошедшего сегодня.

Я, без сомнения, недооценила способности его самоконтроля, и вдруг почувствовала стыд за это сегодняшнее испытание.

Но в данный момент я наслаждалась каждым его поцелуем, каждой лаской, которые обычно слишком быстро заканчивались.

Сейчас я наслаждалась его твердым холодным телом, прижатым к моему. Он оставил мои губы, и, не прерывая контакта, начал покрывать поцелуями мою шею. Я наклонила шею, предоставляя ему полный доступ к тому, что так его заинтересовало.

Рукой, которая до этого ласкала мой живот, он одну за другой расстегнул пуговицы на моей жилетке. Мое сердце ускорилось, Эдвард дорого заплатит мне за то, что заставил меня так изнемогать от желания, которое он не собирается удовлетворять.

- _Ты попадешь в ад за это…_ - выдохнула я, с закрытыми глазами, инстинктивно выгибаясь под ним.

Он проложил дорожку поцелуев от моей шеи до живота, не касаясь моей груди. Боялся потерять контроль или опасался моей реакции, не знаю. Но чем больше я получала, тем большего мне хотелось, это была настоящая пытка.

Я повернула его лицо к себе свободной рукой и пылко поцеловала, надеясь сделать его таким же безумным, какой делали меня его ласки.

Он углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком между моих губ, рукой прижимая меня еще ближе к себе. Я воспользовалась этим порывом страсти, обхватывая Эдварда ногами.

- _Белла…_ - прорычал он напротив моих губ, но не сделал ничего, чтобы меня остановить.

Может быть… И не мечтай, Белла! Этого не случится! По крайней мере, не сегодня вечером…

Он внезапно разорвал наш поцелуй, бросая на меня полный желания взгляд. В ожидании я немного приподнялась, опираясь на предплечье.

Мое сердце пропустило удар и забилось с бешеной скоростью, когда он поднял мои руки и снял с меня майку. И я клянусь, что мое сердце остановилось, когда он неторопливым жестом снял свою футболку…Он положил руки на мою обнаженную талию и привлек меня к себе.

- _Счастливого Рождества, любовь моя…_ - прошептал он с озорной улыбкой на губах.

Я ответила ему улыбкой, готовая провести лучшее Рождество в моей жизни...

_Конец_

_*Все, что я хочу на Рождество – это ты_


End file.
